50 Shades of Bellatrix
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: 50 unrelated Bellatrix Black/Lestrange drabble collection. A variety of genres.
1. Fire

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Written for the fifty shades challenge. AN: Bellatrix is eight years old in this fic.

Her eyes are fixated on the flames that are spreading fast around the room. She should try to escape, but its like her mind and the flames have become connected.

So entangled is her mind in the flames that she notice when her father lifts her and carries her to safety; she doesn't notice when she's outside or hear her mother ask if she's okay.

When Andromdea tugs on sleeve she doesn't react or when Narcissa hugs her.

Its like her body is there, but her mind is trapped in the fire. 


	2. Her Favorite Thing

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Warning: Mentioning of torture.

AN: Bellatrix is around 5 or 6 in this fic.

Bellatrix loved to watch her father work. Not the boring paperwork he did or smarmy sickening meetings he held with imbeciles to gain more money, but she loved to watch him work on his "Hobby".

Every few weeks he'd bring home a Muggle and take them down to the dungeon.

Then, depending on how much they amused him or not he'd spend hours or days torturing them before they died of their injuries.

Bellatrix loved to hear their screams as her father sliced open their skin with a beautiful silver knife, the smell of fear and blood mixing together in the air.

She preffered it when he used knives instead of spells because when he was in a good mood he'd sometimes let her use the knife on the Muggle.

If he was in a very good mood he'd even tell her where to cause the most pain and inflict the most damage without killing the Muggle.

Yes, Bellatrix loved watching her father work and loved helping him work sometimes in fact, it was her favorite thing in the world. 


	3. Old

**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

**Written for October Event Halloween Bingo.**

**Prompt: (dialogue) "How old do you think I am?" / "Really old. Probably at least twenty-one."**

**Title: Old**

* * *

"Daddy you are really old when do you think you are going to die?" Bellatrix asked, one day at dinner.

"How old do you think I am?" Cygnus questioned, trying to keep an amused smile of his face.

"Really old. Probably at least twenty - one" Bella replied, pulling a face when she looked at the vegetables on her plate

"Twenty-one is not old" Cygnus said, no longer hiding that he was amused.

"It is Daddy, it's like really old".

"Bellatrix do not be rude to your father" Druella said, tutting ar her eldest child.

"I'm not being rude Daddy is old and you are really old as well" Bellatrix babbled happily.


	4. Uncertain

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. **

**Written for The Bellatrix Challenge / Competition. **

She believed the same things as Rodolphus did and respected his creativity in finding new ways to torture people, but she wasn't sure if she loved him or not. Yes, she was fond of him and had never felt the need to harm, but whether that was love she was uncertain.

When he went away on missions that she wasn't part of she didn't miss him, nor when he was at home did she resent him being there.

Maybe she would never really be certain if she loved him not, but was she pretty sure that he did love her.


	5. Green

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. **

**Written for Hopscotch**

**Prompts: "Do not tell me what to do!", Hippogriff (Creature) and "This has been lovely but I'm going now."**

* * *

Druella Black was drinking a cup coffee when her eldest daughter walked into the kitchen, her usual black hair was bright green.

"Bellatrix Druella Alexia Black get out of this kitchen and up stairs and change your hair back to normal" Druella demanded, glaring at her daughter.

"Do not tell me what to do!" Bellatrix answered back, her arms folded across her chest and her head held up high. Bellatrix was proud and stubborn as Hippogriff she never backed down easily.

"While you are living under my roof you will do as you are told," Druella said, she was equally as stubborn as her daughter.

"This has been lovely, but I'm going now," Bellatrix replied, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on the kitchen table before storming out of the kitchen.


	6. Skull in a box

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

**Written for Halloween Bingo**

**Prompt: (dialogue) "Surprise!"**

"Surprise!" Bellatrix giggled, holding a wrapped up box in her hand.

"I wonder what this could be?," Cygnus asked, pretending to be clueless when his wife had already what their daughter had chosen him for his present.

He ripped off the wrapping paper, he opened the box and inside was a skull.

"Do you like it Daddy?," Bellatrix asked. "I picked it out all by myself".

"I love it," Cygnus replied, and Bellatrix smiled in response. "How did you know that this was exactly what I wanted?".

"I saw it and I thought it was pretty," Bellatrix explained, looking pleased that she had picked out something her dad liked. "Andromdea and Narcissa have drawn you stupid pictures as a present I told them it was stupid, but they wouldn't listen".


	7. Candy

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. **

**Written for Halloween Trick or Treat.**

**She clutches her bag of candy like a teddy bear. It's all hers and she isn't going to share it with anyone no matter her mother says.**

**It's her's, all her's.**

**She's not being selfish really she isn't, but she got the candy so why should share it with anyone. **

**Sure, she knew Andy would wail that she was being mean and Narcissa would stamp her feet then scream for their mother until her face turned red.**

**But Bellatrix didn't care she still wasn't going to share.**


	8. Afterlife

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

**Summary: A brief moment of Bellatrix in the afterlife**

* * *

She stands in a field where flowers of every colour grow. Her dark hair is tied with a frayed green ribbon.

This place is warm and feels safe, but it's unfamiliar to her.

She no longer feels icy cold nor is her mind a chaotic mess. Bellatrix feels the way she did before Azkaban.

In the distance she can see a couple waving for her to come over. They look strangely familiar to her and can't resist walking over.

It's almost as if she's where she's supposed to be.


	9. Dangerous

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. **

**Written for Ancient Runes Assignment 4. **

**Summary: Bellatrix was dangerous, everyone knew it.**

Bellatrix Black was dangerous. She killed and got satisfaction from it, she tortured people for fun and everyone knew that dueling her would end in their death. Those few people who loved her still feared her because they knew she could hurt them in a hundred different ways and not feel any guilt over it.

She lived to find new ways to cause pain to others, fresh ways to kill and cause terror wherever she went. Bellatrix needed others to know just what horror, she was cable off because fear and respect were everything.

If, people feared you then you would not challenge you

If, people respected you because they were afraid of you then there was nothing you couldn't do.

She got pleasure from walking into a crowded place and everyone going so quiet you could hear a pin drop on the ground. No one daring to move or breathe too loudly just in case it upset her in some way.

Bellatrix was like a Dementor, she caused fear and sadness wherever she went.

And the eldest daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black was proud of the things she did.

She would gleefully boast about things she allowed to be close to her. Always seeing a look of disgust at the lengths she would go too, to make sure people suffered.

It surprised every time that they doubted how far she would go to cause horror and terror.

Bellatrix Black was deadlier than the most venomous snake.

Even when she died people would whisper her name in a hushed tone filled with fear and disgust.

Bellatrix Black was dangerous and that's all anyone would remember about her.

Not that she was beautiful and could have the pick of any man she wanted. It would always be the terrible things she enjoyed doing.


	10. No darkness

**Disclaimer I Do Not Own HHarry Potter. **

**Written for The Restricted Section **

**Pairing: Bellatrix/ Severus **

The air smells of dirt. Everything is falling apart around them, but for a few moments, they pretend it isn't.

There are stinging nettles and dandelions, the sunshine and white clouds. No Dark Lord, no death or war here.

He wishes he could stop time and stand here with her forever. Both safe and free.

No darkness here to harm or corrupt them only light.


	11. Best Friend

_**Disclaimer I Do Not Own HHarry Potter. **_

_**Written for the Restricted Section Challenge **_

_**Bellatrix/Rodolphus friendship **_

* * *

Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange were best friends. Sometimes Rodolphus didn't why when all she ever did was drag him into trouble.

Like right now they were traipsing through the Forbidden Forest, covered in mud. There was no way they would get back into Hogwarts without getting caught.

One more letter home and mother would kill him.

"Do you even know which way is back to the castle?" Rodolphus asked, wiping his muddy hands on his robe.

"Not really but that's the of fun it," Bellatrix told him, not bothering to turn around and look at him. He could tell by her voice that she was grinning.

"Great, so we're lost. But as long as you are having fun who cares," Rodolphus grumbled.

"Well, that's exactly what I thought, " Bellatrix replied, while Rodolphus let out a loud sigh.


	12. You will always remember me

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Written for 24 challenge.

Prompts:Characters: Bellatrix Lestrange. Words: Star,Time,Tree.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange was aware that time was everyone biggest enemy. It slowly aged and decayed everything in its path from a star to a tree, a bumblebee to a flower.

No one would mourn her. She was going to make sure that those she once loved remembered her until their dying day.

She would make the Dark Lord finally understand who she was to him. Whether he loved her or if she was another warrior to him.

She would make sure Lucius knew that he was nothing, but a spineless creature. Bellatrix would make sure that no matter what Draco did or where he went her nephew would never forget the things he'd done.

Seeing her husband and son like this would destroy Narcissa. After all, Narcissa let her get destroyed.

All those years in Azkaban could have been avoided if Bellatrix had named the fifth Death Eater there that night, but she didn't.

To make Andromeda remember her she would kill her daughter, but not her grandson. She wanted her treacherous sister to have to look at the boy and know that it was her fault his motherless.


End file.
